ArgentinaxChile de la A a la Z
by L4psis4ngelus
Summary: ArgentinaxChile de la A a la Z, 27 historias de esta divertida pareja


**Almuerzo**

No recordaba la última vez que Manuel se había metido a la cocina para hacer el almuerzo. El maldito machista sabía cocinar y lo hacía muy bien pero cuando alguien le pedía que lo hiciera siempre salía con algo como _esa "wea es de mina, los hombres cuando cocinan lo hacen en la intemperie, con una parrilla y una chela"._

Ese día el chileno había salido temprano de la cama. Martín siquiera había prestado atención al asunto, se habían quedado viendo el futbol hasta altas horas de la noche, bebiendo y comiendo pizza fría mientras se robaban besos sabor a queso y kétchup.

El argentino moría de sueño y no le prestaría atención a su amante hasta después de las 12 del día; no porque no lo quisiera, sino para poder seguir molestándolo por las horas de luz que quedaban y amándolo con todas sus descansadas fuerzas.

Para el chileno eso era mucho mejor… quería a Martín pero necesitaba su metro cuadrado.

Lentamente un olor agradable, mezcla de dulzón maíz y relajante albahaca le fue robando sus sentidos, sacándolo de la cama y arrastrándolo a espiar en la cocina. Él no podía entrar, Manuel se lo prohibió después de una mañana lluviosa donde al chileno se le ocurrió hacer cazuela de almuerzo, por supuesto que Martín se ofreció a ayudar… el resultado fue a ambos latinos teniendo sexo sobre la mesa… o por lo menos eso fue hasta que el olor a quemado invadió el lugar, así que la verdadera consecuencia fue el osobuco pegado junto a una papa chamuscada y unos fideos negros al fondo de la olla, la cocina olor a sexo y humo y Manuel enojado por tres días.

Se asomó por la ventana que daba al patio para poder espiar lo lindo que se veía Chile con su rostro concentrado, manchado con choco molido y ese delantal que rezaba _"me pican las bolas y qué –manual del macho chilensis"_ que para alguna navidad le regalaron unos compañeros de copas, compatriotas de Manuel.

Era desesperante… cada vez que lo veía así en algo quería que toda esa atención se volviera hacia él, moría de celos del almuerzo que el chileno preparaba para el mismo ¡pero es que no podía ser más importante pelar un tomate que hacer el amor!

-Ey ¡Ey, Martín! ¡Entra a poner la mesa, weón! ¿O queri' que haga todo yo? Ni cagando… ¿y qué chucha haci' afuera cagándote de frío? Puta que eri' weón.

Se dio prisa en entrar a la casa y aprovechando que Manuel lo había dejado entrar empezó a espiarlo en el lugar de los hechos.

¡Qué concentración para meter ese condenado choclo molido, envuelto de hojas al agua hirviendo y ni siquiera lo había saludado con un buenos días como Maradona manda entre las parejas! _"Puta que eri' weon"_ fue lo más cariñoso que le había dicho ese día… ese chileno boludo.

Comenzó a colocar la mesa en silencio cuando una genial idea se le cruzó por su "europea" cabeza.

Se le acercó suavemente por la espalda y cuando estuvo posicionado detrás de Manuel lo abrazó de manera posesiva arrastrándolo lejos del fogón y su motivo de concentración.

Lo que en un principio partió siendo reclamos y empujones, terminó en besos correspondidos, caricias erráticas y jadeos, con Chile acorralado contra el mesón de la cocina, sin pantalones y listo para ser penetrado por Argentina, mas este no alcanzó siquiera a disfrutar su triunfo pues antes de embestir hacia adelante e invadir ese delicioso cuerpo recibió un empujón seguido de un rosario de garabatos y después de eso un portazo muy, muy cerca de su perfecta nariz… estaba fuera de la cocina y aún no entendía que mierda había ocurrido…

…bueno, no lo entendió hasta que el olor de hojas chamuscadas y algo parecido a pop corn llegó a su nariz.

Oh rayos… eso no podía ser bueno.

Con un bufido se fue a la ducha. Necesitaría litros y litros de agua helada luego del calentón con el que se quedó. Si era como sospechaba que todo había ocurrido y se habían quemado las humitas por su culpa, Manuel no le hablaría por tres días.

Mierda… tres días sin sexo… siempre que al chileno se le ocurría cocinar terminaban igual. Definitivamente contrataría un cocinero para la casa.

* * *

NA: Me deshice de todos los proyectos que tenia… ahora sólo queda seguir sacando capítulos.


End file.
